Dynamite
by RoseTylerBadWolf
Summary: Stella is challenged to a singing duel with the school's mean girl, Crystal Walters, who is just like Ray. Slight Rayella. R&R please! Inspired by Taio Cruz's 'Dynamite'.


**A/N: Hello! After my first two failed attempts to publish a LM story, here is my first LM story with all of my original ideas!**

"Dynamite"

Stella Yamada would never back down from a fight.

Being the fearless revolutionary of Mesa High School, she was afraid of nothing. She was always prepared for whatever life threw at her. From standing up for the Mel's Lemonade machine to being the only member of Lemonade Mouth that wasn't sick or injured the day of Rising Star. She would always be prepared for anything.

A normal Thursday morning went by as usual. She had her normal classes, and had her daily fight with Ray Beech, the feared front-man of Mudslide Crush. By the time lunch rolled around, she was working with her friends on a new song for the band.

But they were all in for a surprise.

There was Crystal Walters, the most vicious girl you could ever meet. She was basically the female equivalent of Ray Beech. Feared and highly respected, she could dig up anything on anyone, since her father was Chief of Police for the Mesa PD.

The blonde-haired mean girl sauntered up to the band's table, taking all of the members by surprise.

"So, Lemon Heads, what are we doing today?" she snootily asked. Stella slowly stood up from her chair, facing eye-to-eye with Crystal.

"What's it to you, Walters?" Stella deadpanned, leaning against the table. "Here to try and mess with us again?"

"Actually, I came here to challenge you," the blonde replied.

"To what, an ugly contest? If it's that, you'd win by a landslide," Stella insulted. To her, this was just like fighting with Ray. Quick and she always had the last word. A crowd of people started to gather around the two teenage girls to watch the ensuing fight.

"No, actually, I came here to challenge you to a singing competition," Crystal replied. The crowd went silent. No one challenged Stella Yamada.

"A singing competition? You're serious, right?" Stella chuckled. "No thanks, I'm not interested singing against a two-faced tone deaf toad." A gasp was heard from the crowd, and she started to walk away. Then she heard chicken noises coming from behind her. She pivoted around on her combat boot to see Crystal squawking and walking like a chicken. Others started to follow suit, and soon a large group of people, mostly Mudslide Crush fans, started squawking. Stella walked up to Crystal, almost coming nose to nose with her. "Fine. I can take you on, anywhere, any day, any time," Stella challenged.

"Good. Tomorrow, auditorium, seven p.m.," Crystal sneered. "Okay?"

"Bring. It. On," Stella replied, backing away from the blonde haired girl. Nobody messed with Stella the spitfire.

_Friday Night, 6:55 p.m., Mesa High Auditorium_

"Come on Stella, you can do this," Olivia assured the small girl sitting in front of her. Stella was current applying the last of her eye shadow, getting ready for the competition. She wore her Question Authority t-shirt under a black vest, and wore cutoff jean capris and combat boots; the same outfit that she wore at the Halloween bash.

"I don't know if I can," Stella said, putting down the makeup brush, sounding unsure of herself.

"Stella, really? I'm looking at a girl who performed at Madison Square Garden; a girl that spit lemonade at Ray Beech with no fear! If you can take on thousands of people at Madison, what's a few hundred at school?" Wen encouraged her. And suddenly, her confidence was boosted.

"You know what? I'm ready you guys," Stella said, standing up and straightening her vest.

"Now that's the Stella we know," Mo said, leading them over to the edge of the curtain. Principal Brenigan sauntered onto the stage, grabbing the microphone from it's stand.

"Hello Mesa High! Welcome to the singing competition between Crystal Walters, a fellow honor student, and Stella Yamada, determined rebel," he started. _Wow_, Stella thought, _Principal Brenigan finally has something nice to say about me._ "Now, here is Crystal Walters, singing Hilary Duff's 'Supergirl'!" Crystal waltzed onto the stage, wearing a sparkly gold dress and black heels.

Let's just say, from the start of the song, Crystal Walters was no songbird. Her voice was way off-pitch and off-key. The five behind the curtain covered their ears in ways to keep themselves from busting their eardrums. Once the song was over, she walked off stage, deliberately knocking her shoulder into Stella.

"Beat that," the blonde gloated.

"Oh, I will," Stella remarked with a smirk.

"And now, singing Taio Cruz's 'Dynamite', here is Stella Yamada!" Principal Brenigan announced, and hoots and hollers started sounding off.

"Good luck Stella," Mo said.

"We believe in you," Charlie added. She walked onto the stage, waving to the audience. She stood in front of the microphone, no butterflies whatsoever.

"Hit it!" she called to the emcee. The music started to play, then it faded into the beginnings of the song. Stella then started to sing.

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Saying A-Yo!_

_Gotta let go!_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Saying A-Yo!_

_Baby, let's go!_

_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance_

_I hit the floor _

_'Cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans_

_I'm wearing all my favorite _

_Brands, brands, brands, brands  
><em>_ Give me some space for both_

_My hands, hands, hands, hands (Ye, ye)_

_'Cause it goes on and on and on_

_And it goes on and on and on_

_(Yeah)_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Saying A-Yo!_

_Gotta let go!_

_'Cause we gonna rock this club_

_We gonna go all night_

_We gonna light it up_

_Like it's dynamite_

_'Cause I told you once_

_'Cause I told you twice_

_We gonna light it up_

_Like it's dynamite_

Her voice continued to ring out into the crowd. Everyone was in true shock, especially Ray Beech. He never thought that the spitfire half-Asian lead guitarist could sing. All he heard her do was rap, and she wasn't bad. Once the song was over, the crowd was in an uproar. She stayed on stage to wait for the final results. Crystal sauntered onto the stage, standing next to Stella. Principal Brenigan came out from backstage with an envelope containing the winner's name.

"Well, these two girls are very talented. But only one wins. The winner is…. Stella!" he announced, opening the card and shocking everyone in the crowd. Crystal walked off the stage in tears, and Stella was jumping up and down in delight. Afterwards, they all met up by the doors next to the auditorium, gushing over Stella's win.

"You were great Stella!" Mo said in surprise.

"Truly, truly great," Charlie continued. Suddenly Ray Beech came walking up to the group.

"Hey Lemon Heads. Congrats, Stella," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Um, thanks Ray," Stella said, slightly shocked by his words.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked her, taking her by the wrist. When the group was about ten feet away from her, she could hear an 'ooh' coming from Mo and Olivia.

"Shut up, you guys!" she hissed at them playfully, pulling her wrist out of Ray's grasp. "Now what did you want?"

"I just wanted to say, you've got balls, Yamada for taking on Crystal," Ray commented.

"Is that it?" she asked the blonde front man.

"And, I wanted to give you this," he said. Suddenly, he leaned down to her height and kissed her on the cheek. Then he completely walked away, leaving Stella in a state of confusion. But just to say, the rest of her night was spectacular.

**Hope you liked it! :)**


End file.
